Since alcoholism is a strongly familial disorder, the children of alcoholics are at very high risk for the development of adult alcoholism and other related psychopathology. The children of alcoholics are also at high risk for childhood psychopathology, especially behavior disorders, and poor social functioning. The evolution of childhood, adolescent and adult psychopathology in these families is poorly understood. Although parental psychopathology is a general risk factor, specific factors which determine which family or which child becomes ill are unknown. Specific protective factors have also not been delineated. The goal of this family and follow-up study is to characterize the onset and course of psychiatric illness in the children of alcoholics as a function of alcohol and related disorders in their parents, and the social environment of the children. To accomplish this goal we propose a 1-year prospective follow-up study of 160 children ages 6-17 and their parents. Alcoholic parents will be ascertained in a comprehensive treatment program, and the course of their illness and its impact on the family will be assessed for 1-year. The onset and course of psychopathology in the children will be measured using assessment procedures developed as a specific part of the study. The elucidation of factors which prevent or ameliorate psychopathology in the children may greatly improve primary or secondary prevention in these high risk families.